Fugly Gatsby
Fugly Gatsby is the fifty-eigth episode of the Fugly Hoes Saga. It's a tribute to "The Great Gatsby" and written by Lily. With the Fugly Hoes coming in 1st place at Regionals, April and Holly decide to let loose a little and nurture the kids' theatrical drive a bit more - they're doing a musical at Nicaragua High School. Slaps are dished and received, wigs are dragged and bones are broken but in the end, everyone agrees to ackle the critically acclaimed classic "The Great Gatsby" - turning it from a simple screenplay into a musical theatre project. Seeing as the musical isn't a glee club-exclusive event, Kyle, Kyler and Nate also audition for the roles, which leads to unexpected happenings. Plot April, who's been using the Fugly Hoes' Regionals trophy as a wine glass since they won a week ago, and Holly walk into the choir room. All the glee club members are already there and excited to hear about their upcoming plans. Their directors tell them that they feel like the guys could use a break from glee club and work on another project instead - they suggest a school musical. Everyone's really excited until the problem at hand makes itself obvious - which musical are they gonna do? They all fight over which musical to do until it turns violent - Tim grabs Tots by the wig and smashes her across the room, Happy uses his chair to hit everyone, breaking Trae's left arm in the process and Becca runs around slapping people who dare cross her. To silence everyone, April grabs the trophy, walks into the middle of the room, grabs it by the end and starts spinning around, turning into a Super Saya-Jin, knocking everyone out. While all the students are unconscious and drenched in luke-warm wine, April and Holly decide to turn their favorite 2k13 movie - "The Great Gatsby" - into a musical. They present the idea to the Hoes after they've woken up and, not wanting to cross Super Saya-Jin April again, agree. Auditions for the roles of Nick Carraway, Jay Gatsby, Daisy and Tom Buchanan, Jordan Baker, Myrtle and George Wilson, Meyer Wolfsheim and Dr. Walter Perkins are held the next day. Joe, Lily and Matt decide to audition together and choose "No Church in the Wild" as their audition song. Lily: Human beings in a mob What's a mob to a king? What's a king to a god? What's a god to a non-believer? Who don't believe in anything? We make it out alive All right, all right No church in the wild Matt: Tears on the mauseoleum floor Blood stains the coliseum doors Lies of the lips of a priest Thanksgiving disguised as a feast Rollin' in the Rolls-Royce Corniche Only the doctors got this, I'm hidin' from police Cocaine seats, all white like I got the whole thing bleached Drug dealer chic; I'm wonderin' if a dove's prayers reach It's pious Pius, the god loves Pius Socrates asks, "Whose bias do y'all seek?" Or for Plato, the screech I'm out chere ballin', I know you hear my sneaks Jesus was a carpenter, Yeezy, he lay beats Hova flow the Holy Ghost, get the hell up out your seats Preach Joe: Let me buy you Desire I stand by you Walk through the fire Your life Is my Scripture And I need it Through your encryption Yeah, yeah Lily: Human beings in a mob What's a mob to a king? What's a king to a god? What's a god to a non-believer? Who don't believe in anything? During the last part of the song, the scene changes between Joe, Lily and Matt standing on the stage in the auditorium and Joe and Lily walking through the woods, dirty clothes, looking distressed. We make it out alive All right, all right No church in the wild (Joe: Yeeaah) No church in the wild (Joe: Yeeaah) No church in the wild (Joe: Yeeaah) No church in the wild (Joe: Yeeaah) April and Holly applaud their flawless performance and call the next trio on stage. Becca, Jer and Tots audition with the movie version of "Crazy in Love." Tots: I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm beggin you not to go Call your name two, three times in a row Such a funny thing for me to try to explain How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame Cause I know I don't understand Just how your love can do what no on else can Becca: Got me lookin so crazy right now Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now Got me lookin so crazy right now Your touch's got me lookin so crazy right now Got me hoping you page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you save me right now Lookin so crazy Your love's, got me lookin Got me lookin so crazy your love Jer: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh no no Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh no no Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh no no Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh no no Becca: Cuz your love got the best of me And baby you're blind if you can see Baby you got me, you got me, you got me Becca, Jer and Tots: Got me lookin so crazy right now Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now Got me lookin so crazy right now Your touch's got me lookin so crazy right now Got me hoping you page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you save me right now Lookin so crazy Your love's, got me lookin Got me lookin so crazy your love April yells "SLAY!" and Holly whistles cause the performance was really good. Next up are Kyle, Kyler and Nate. When they walk onto the stage, both April and Holly have a surprised look on their face and tell them that they didn't expect the three of them to audition for something so closely to related to the thing they betrayed only a week before. Both of them are willing to give them a fair chance, still, and Kyle, Kyler and Nate audition with "Heart's a Mess." Kyler: T'ain't no big t'ing To wait for the bell to ring T'ain't no big t'ing The toll of the bell Nate: Aggravated, spare for days I troll downtown the red light place Jump up bubble up - what's in store Love is the drug and I need to score Kyle: Showing out, showing out, hit and run Boys meet girl, where the beat goes on Stitched up tight, can't shake free Love is the drug, got a hook on me Nate: Oh oh catch that buzz Love is the drug I'm thinking of Oh oh can't you see Love is the drug for me Kyle: Late that night I park my car Stake my place in the singles bar Face to face, toe to toe Heart to heart as we hit the floor Lumber up limbo down The locked embrace, the stumble round I say go, she say yes Dim the lights, you can guess the rest Kyler: Oh oh catch that buzz Love is the drug I'm thinking of Oh oh can't you see Love is the drug got a hook in me Kyle, Kyler and Nate: Oh oh, oh oh Oh oh, oh oh Oh oh, oh oh Oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh Love is, love is, love is the drug Others also audition but it's not relevant, sorry. The following day, the cast list is revealed: Nick Carraway: Kyle Jay Gatsby: Happy Daisy Buchanan: Maya Tom Buchanan: Matt Jordan Baker: Becca Myrtle Wilson: Tots George Wilson: Trae Meyer Wolfsheim: Nate Dr. Walter Perkins: Joe Everyone is delighted for their roles, except Lily, who only got the role of Daisy's mother, despite expecting to get the female lead - Myrtle Wilson. She storms off, with her friends looking worriedly after her. That night, at Tots' house, there's a party to celebrate the good news of everyone getting flawless roles and their project actually blooming. Everyone's invited and everyone attends, even Lily. Putting on a happy mask in front of the others, she still spends most of the time in the corner, watching on begrudgingly. When Tots raises her glass and calls for a Fugly Hoe-esque celebration - meaning a performance - the guys start singing "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody." Tots: I ain’t got time for you baby, either you’re mine or you’re not Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now’s all we got Matt: Skee-m-badap bap! Tots: At least I miss trips around the world, don’t mean a thing if I ain’t your girl Becca, Maya and Tots: A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Happy, Kyle and Nate: All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got Got-got got! Got-got got! Got-got got!Got-got got! Matt: Skee-m-badap bap! Happy: Glad that you made it, look around You don’t see one person sitting down They got drinks in their hands and the room’s a bust At the end of the night maybe you’ll find love Trae: Fake chit chat ’bout the things they got And my scout reputation keeping it hot girl At the party of the year I’m a master plan If you make me realize I’m your man Maya and Tots: If the people get lost, underneath the moonlight Hectic topic, paparazzi, hold it while I take this pic Becca, Maya and Tots: Speak easy, rocking the fellas I’m breezy Hope you can keep up boys, cause believe me, I’m a beat mean Tots: It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes Probably ain’t gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh Lily can't take this crap anymore ?? So she stands up and walks out the door, with the others keeping on performing. Joe rushes after her and confronts her - he doesn't understand why this is so hard for her. Lily tells him her story. "Ever since I was born, I always got what I wanted. I never had to give anything away, nothing was ever - EVER - taken from me. Except for one thing. When I was 8 years old, my dad died. He was taken from me, without my consent, without anything that I could have done to change that. I don't take things for granted anymore, but I DO work hard for them. I work my ass off to be on top all the time and I'm proud of that. Cause I realize it doesn't make me a better person, but I'm reckless and selfish and that's who I am. And I make no apologies for that. It's not her fault. Tots didn't do this, but she did take something from me, something I wanted. Desperately. And I'm reckless. And there's still a way to get it..." Leaving her last sentence hanging in the air like a ticking time bomb, she turns around and walks to her car, leaving Joe standing there in the night, looking thoughtful. The next day, at rehearsals for the musical, Tots, as Myrtle Wilson, is standing alone on stage, singing the Act 1-finale song of their transcripted play, "Young and Beautiful," as Lily watches on, filled with envy and anger. Tots: I've seen the world Done it all Had my cake now Diamonds, brilliant In bel air now Hot summer nights, mid july When you and I were forever wild The crazy days, city lights The way you'd play with me like a child Will you still love me When I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me When I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will I know that you will Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? The scene interuts with Tots sittiing on a chair, on the stage, in front of an audience-filled autitorium, on opening night, letting a teardrop fall down her cheek as she keeps on singing. Dear lord, when I get to heaven Please let me bring my man When he comes tell me that you'll let him Father tell me if you can All that grace, all that body All that face, makes me wanna party He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds And will you still love me When I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me When I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will I know that you will Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful? Back at rehearsals, at the end of the performance, Lily gets up off her seat, everyone watching her, as she gives Tots a death glare and slowly walks out of the auditorium. Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Drama Category:Tributes